¡Déjenme los papeles!
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Ríó con gracia y burla al momento de escuchar todo eso, que Sasuke tuviera mala suerte era culpa del Karma, era algo seguro. —Sasuke y Karin.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto. **Notas:** AU. One Shot.

-- **x** --

**¡Déjenme los papeles!**

-- **x** --

Estaba cabreado y completamente molesto, sus ojos cerrados con furia y sus boca era mordida para tratar de no gritar todas las verdades que pasaban por su cabeza, caminaba firme y aún así tenía la cabeza agachada porque simplemente alzarla sería ver a todas las personas que estaban alrededor suyo, y no quería verlas. Se estarían burlando de él. Sentía que se burlarían de él por lo idiota que es.

¡Pero porque carajos le sucede todo a él!

—¡Idiota! —se sorprendió ante el grito y giró el rostro, una chica de largo cabello rojo estaba ahí con el ceño fruncido y sobándose levemente el hombro —¡Ten cuidado por donde vas!

—Mejor, fíjate tú —renegó él y volvió a bufar molesto, harto por todo lo que le sucedía como para tener que conversar con cualquiera y hacerle perder el tiempo. Tiempo que no sabía como utilizar, pero aún así no lo perdería con esa chica.

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño por la manera en que era tratada. Había salido de su casa, como siempre con su largo cabello rojo agarrado a una coleta baja, dejando algunos mechones al frente de su cara, un pantalón ni suelto ni apretado y una blusa corta con un suéter encima. Ella siempre se veía bien.

Sasuke viró los ojos molesto, dispuesto a irse, pero esa chica agarro su brazo y cuando este giró solo pudo ver esos ojos negros mostrando enojo igual que los suyos.

—Chocar con idiotas no es un hobby —aclaró ella ahora con el ceño fruncido —Discúlpate.

—Una mierda —fue todo lo que contesto él aún cabreado, la chica se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con desprecio, era el peor hombre que conocía, joder con el desgraciado.

—¡Que te roben! —gritó Karin molesta ahora girando dispuesta a irse, Sasuke ante ese comentario solo pudo apretar los puños con fuerza dando pequeños temblores en su cuerpo, la sangre prácticamente le hervía y la adrenalina empezó a fluir por su cuerpo. Otra vez se estaba cabreando.

—¡Ya lo hicieron! ¡Gracias por tus estúpidas buenas intenciones! —vociferó molesto ¡Maldita sea que le tuvo que hacer acuerdo! ¡Joder con los malditos ladrones! ¡¿Por qué todo le sucede a él?! Maldita suerte que tenía, pegó fuerte al piso aún cabreado y ahora más, esa mujer le había hecho acuerdo de todo, pero esa se las pagaría.

Karin tan solo giró el rostro viendo todo el enojo de ese muchacho, y aunque lo que había gritado era la pura verdad y que ojala le rompieran esa carita de niño mimado que tenía, que se hayan adelanto era algo que le causaba mucha gracia, aparte de divina ahora era adivina, que suerte tenía. Rió en ese momento por lo tonto que podrían ser algunas personas. Ya le habían arreglado el día.

—No le veo la gracia —el mohín de disgusto que cargaba el chico también le causo mucha risa.

-- **x** –

—No se puede andar por esas horas en este lugar, más aún si eres nuevo.

Ella se acomodó en uno de los pilares que había en ese gran parque, Sasuke tan solo se sentó en uno de esas sillas que habían por todo el sitio, apoyándose en una de sus manos cansado y de no de agotamiento sino de todo lo que le sucede.

—Roban a cualquier hora del día —aclaró él. Karin rió al oír esas cosas a plena luz del día. Y ella que creía que la tontería venía pasada de las ocho de la noche, ahora sabía que estaba equivocada.

—¿Y cómo fue? —sonó un poco el pequeño tacón que tenía, Sasuke alzó la vista para verla pero ella solo lo veía atento esperando una respuesta, los ojos negros se conectaron con los suyos, le gustó ese parecido. Ella se veía fría pero también se le notaba ese aire coqueto y a la vez reservado. Frunció el ceño y suspiró molesto.

Sí, pero… ¿por qué carajos le sucedía siempre lo mismo?, vale, que el Uchiha sabía que no había nacido con suerte, eso era algo que se notaba desde que era un niño, talvez algún error de los antepasados ya saben lo que dicen: los errores recaen en las futuras generaciones, el Karma o quien sabe que cosa sea pero, de que había nacido con mala suerte… era la mala suerte.

Desde robarle el auto de juguete que tenía de niño, hasta ahora todo el dinero que había ganado en el trabajo, sí, la delincuencia era algo con lo que todo el mundo debe vivir y acostumbrarse, como si fueran unos vecinos. Pero para él, ya era el colmo.

Definitivamente era el Karma. Tenía más cosas robadas que guardadas.

—¡¿Y fue de ese modo?!

Expresó con gracia cuando el chico termino de contar, Karin tuvo que tapar ligeramente sus labios para que su risa no saliera fuerte, _tan_ fuerte, porque ya se podía escuchar claramente. Pero, ¡Por favor! Si por ese lugar no roban para nada, a menos que la persona sea una presa demasiado fácil.

—Te vieron cara de…

—Gracias —dijo ahora más enojado, sabiendo perfectamente como iba a terminar la palabra, no tenía porque completarla su hermano Itachi siempre se la decía… y la verdad es que empezaba a cogerle atine. Talvez la costumbre.

—Sabes que, si los ladrones que te asaltaron son listos, ¿pueden mandarte preso?

Y eh ahí el principal problema ¡Claro que lo sabía! Todos sus documentos personales se los habían llevado, la suplantación era algo común ahora, dejar sus papeles en algún lugar del crimen, y como la policía en ocasiones era una mierda. Se lo llevarían, oh sí que lo sabía, ya le había pasado una vez, y ni que por lo menos se hubiera dado el gusto de llevarse algo, no, el como buen pendejo cayo… y sin ser parte de nada.

Kami que era el Karma, si viera a su ser pasado lo golpearía.

—Ya tengo una detención, no quiero otra.

Y Karin volvió a reír, si a Sasuke de cierta manera no le gustara como esa chica era se hubiera ido desde hace un buen tiempo comentándole ciertas verdades que tenía entre dientes, pero ahora no, aún con lo molestosa que era le agradaba, talvez porque era la única persona que conocía desde que se mudo, si… de seguro era eso, lo más probable.

—Me caes bien —dijo al momento de golpear casi de manera fuerte la espalda del moreno como si fuera señal de apoyo, algo poco femenino por parte de la chica según pensó Sasuke casi haciéndole toser —te ayudaré en esto —le guiño un ojo ahora contenta, mostrando como sus largos cabellos se hacían hacia delante mostrando aún su rostro feliz, el pobre chico no tenía la culpa de su perra suerte. Era Kami que de seguro no lo quería, era lo más seguro.

**--** **x** --

De cómo esa chica llamada Karin había recuperado sus cosas no entendió bien, o bueno, en realidad si lo entendía.

"¡Suigetsu, animal!, ¡Trae esas cosas que robaste en este momento!"

"Pero no estuvieron en tu zona perra"

"Cállate impotente, eso es de un amigo mío, ¡Ya sabes las reglas!"

"¿El cara de pendejo?"

"¡Ese mismo!, ¡Trae!"

"¿Y desde cuando?"

"Desde que me lo tiré"

"¿Tan rápido? ¡Pero si es nuevo!"

"¡Yo no pierdo el tiempo, tarado! ¡Trae!"

Y talvez la mentira no hubiera sido tan estúpida, sino hubiera sido que esos dos animales lo gritaron de una cuadra a otra, maldición con la gente que pasaba y los estaba mirando raro, parecía que aún no se daban cuenta que inventaron el teléfono, que vergüenza con los medios públicos. Un hombre grande que se encontraba cerca de ellos tan solo suspiró, Juugo prefería no meterse en esos asuntos.

"¡Lo haces con todo el mundo y no conmigo!"

"¡Arg! ¡Prefiero salir con una animal que contigo! ¡Suigetsu, trae!"

Bueno lo único tranquilizante es que ya tenía sus cosas, ¡Hey! ¿Y sus papeles?

—¡Hermano!, creo que se me cayeron en el último atraco que hice, lo lamento en serio —Suigetsu rió mostrando todos sus afilados dientes y Sasuke solo pudo tener un ligero tic en el ojo y ver a todos esos tres locos… no supo porque pero pensó que se llevaría bien con todos esos idiotas, y el idiota fue para el que le robo sus cosas… después se las pagaría.

-

**Fin**

-

**Notas Finales:** Y en mis sueños retorcidos de esa manera se formó el grupo Hebi o Taka, si, en los sueños retorcidos de todas las personas las cosas suceden de diferente manera. ¿Saben que amo a ese equipo?, no estoy segura del color de ojos de Karin, creo que son negros o rojos (según por algunas imágnes que e visto), pero prefiero el negro.

-

Reviews???


End file.
